An Unknown Bounty
by Miss-Grumpy-Bear
Summary: A new bounty is out, and Faye and Spike are after it. But what happens when they find out something about the bounty. Faye is overcome with fear when... RR. Rated R for later chapters.


**Note: I do not own these characters, and blah-blah-blah. I just hope you like the fic! Please read and review. I will gladly write a second chapter if you like this one! ~Kaiti**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ship was quiet, minus the fact of young Edward typing to get information from the computer. Jet was reading a book, that had tips of a magazine sticking up over the top of the book. Faye and Spike were out searching for a high bounty, though they, nor did anyone else know what this bounty looked like. The Bebop was running well, for once, and all seemed going well.  
  
All of the sudden, there was a slight thud upon the bebop, and Edward ran, stumbling slightly in front of Jet, her eyes closing as she gasped for breath. "Edward think Faye-Faye in trouble! Edward is scared."   
  
Jet looked at her awkwardly, and stood slowly, dropping the magazine and book to the chair he sat at, and walked to the computer disregarding the fact that Edward had picked up the hentai he was looking at in confusion, looking at the women in the magazine. as she also did the males, some what confused of why the men and women were different.  
  
The dark eye's that Jet obtained scanned quickly over the computer screen, somewhat quickly, as they stopped abruptly at a small box in the corner. In fine small print there was a warning, and as he stood up, he hit is head slightly in shock and devastation. "I sent Faye after a rapist?" He flopped into a chair sighing, as he stared blankly at a wall. The Television came on as he looked down at it, to see the screen.  
  
"Hey ya'll!," His eyes darted to the picture of the masked bounty and he then sighed, as the picture enlarged and the box in the corner became more visible. "We have just gotten information, and this man may be armed! And he is a convicted rapist. Maybe the men should handle this bounty."  
  
Jet's eyes slowly closed, as he knew there was nothing he could do. A look of concern spread across his face and rested his head in his hands, thinking and shaking his head slightly, still unaware that Edward had moved to a bed, laying back, practically drooling over the pictures as she found them quite amusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, Spike. Why do you have to waste so many woolongs on food?" A small pouch hung at her side, holding their money as she looked at the tall man to her side.  
  
Faye and Spike walked out of a small restaurant, their eyes instantly darting around, and they ended up looking back at each other. They both sighed in unison, as Spike finally let himself speak up. "Maybe we should split up, cover more ground."  
  
As he spoke, a wide smirk crossed over his face, and actually smiled as he noticed her nodding her head at him.  
  
"Well then, I guess we can meet here in about an hour or so....," Her voice trailed off a bit as she turned around, her eyes closing as she spoke, "....Be careful Spike."  
  
The smirk reappeared across his face once more, as he nodded in delight, arms crossing over his firm chest. A smile peered through the smirk, and as she walked off he muttered quietly. "Oh, I think you should be careful Faye."  
  
Faye walked for quite a long time, with no signs of anything. She sat a bench, wondering how Spike was managing, and she found herself thinking about him for a while, then stood again. Her eyes wandered about, and she strolled towards the nearby bar.  
  
A man in the shadows seemed to catch her eye as she strolled slightly towards him, not really knowing why, but letting herself drift towards the person, who just stood there, a cigarette in his mouth, as she looked at him tapping her foot on the ground lightly.  
  
Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground, by the silhouette's leg, and she felt the cold steel of a knife to her throat. She stood slowly, as she was guided upwards, noticing the mask on the person's face. She knew it was the bounty, but how did he know about her?  
  
She breathed deep, and felt herself being dragged towards somewhere, as she went along slowly, the grip around her tight, and the body she leaned against muscular. There was no one in the shadows but them, as she was thrown into a small counch hard, leaving her immobile.   
  
The man laughed, and she somewhat recognized the voice, as the mask slowly lifted from his head, and she felt herself weaken a bit, not able to believe what she saw. Her dagger in one hand, and the cigarette in the other, her eyes wandered up, and she laid against the couch. "...Spike?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review to this fic! I think it could be one of my better ones, so tell me if you agree or not. Also, email me if you want to, and tell me anything, comments, opinions, reviews, ideas, anything! Well, I'm out! 


End file.
